Singing Stars
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when eight of the pokemon characters do some karaoke and play instruments? Talents are discovered! A new band is formed! But, will they go along with their new-found fame, or try to go back into the shadows to be left alone?
1. Chapter 1

Singing Stars

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I know, another story. Well, I'm working on the next chapter of _Mysterious Brothers _right now, so don't worry. Sorry about not having any normal page breaks. My computer won't let me, so I'll fix it later. I got the idea for this story by reading the summaries of a few others.**

* * *

"Wait, wait, _wait_. What did you just say?" Drew asked the brunette in front of him. He and Ash, Gary, and Paul had somehow met up with the girls and had talked for a while until May said something about karaoke.

"I said, will all four of you come with us and do some karaoke? It might go well!" she answered happily. Her group consisted of herself, Misty, Dawn, and Leaf, and they were trying to get the boys to come with them, even planning to drag them if they had to.

"Us? Do _karaoke_? You girls are dumber that I thought. The time we will do karaoke is when Spoinks fly without using a psychic move." Paul told her.

"Agreed. There is _no_ way you four are going to get us to do karaoke." Gary also put in. Ash didn't want to say anything, in case Misty hit him with her mallet for it, so he nodded. May then whispered something to Leaf and the girl started to grin. She nodded afterwords, reaching for a pokeball.

"Well, if you won't come with us _willingly_..." Leaf said, bringing out the pokeball and preparing to open it. The boys recognized that tone and tried to run, but she opened her pokeball and a Venusaur came out, using Vine Whip to grab all four of them.

"..Palm, will you please bring the boys to my house?" Leaf asked her pokemon. She nodded and said in a low tone: _"Of course." _The boys were scared now and some of them gulped.

* * *

Later, they all reached Leaf's house. She had to lock all her doors and windows so the boys couldn't escape, though, before they were let go. As soon as they were, they tried to get out, pulling on the doorknobs and things like that. Finally, Ash said: "It's no use. The house is barricaded."

"Ugh. That means we have to do the karaoke now, no matter what happens." Drew sighed, giving up and going to sit down on the couch.

"Yes! They finally gave up!" The girls cheered. The boys gave all four weird looks before sighing: "Girls." and shaking their heads.

"_Don't forget about me! I want to see how this goes." _Palm interrupted, going to lay down on the left-side of the couch.

"Now we have to sing to the girls _and_ a Venusaur with a love for karaoke. Lovely." Gary said sarcastically.

"Hey, it could be worse. We could be singing in front of a huge crowd." Ash said, being the optimist.

"Right, like _that_ would be worse. These girls are worse than that." Paul muttered, pointing to the still squealing girls.

"HEY! WE HEARD THAT, PAUL!" they shouted in unison, glaring at said trainer. Even though he was tough, he couldn't take the glares of the five of them (the four girls and Palm) at once, so he backed away.

"Now, who wants to sing first?" Dawn said, excited, as she held up a microphone. It was connected to a loud speaker and another speaker beside it was connected to one of the girls iPhones. All three of the girls volunteered, waving their hands frantically and shouting: "Me!" "No, ME!" "I said it first! Me!" The boys sighed at their antics.

"Should we try to stop them?" Gary whispered.

"No, they look like they're set on it." Drew whispered back.

"Misty will go first!" Dawn yelled over the arguing, handing the microphone to the redhead.

"What song should I do?"

"Umm..."

"How about..."

"...We don't...know?" Dawn told her sheepishly. Misty facepalmed, then turned to the boys.

"Well? Do any of you have an idea?"

"..."

"Uh..."

"Umm..."

"...N-no...?" Misty facepalmed once again.

"_...Hey, I know!" _Palm interrupted. They all looked at her as she said: _"How about... Bad Day by Daniel Powter?" _They all either sweatdropped or anime-fell.

"...Palm, a _boy_ sings that. We need a song that is sung by a _girl_!" Leaf told her pokemon. Palm sweatdropped and said: _"Oh...Yeah, sorry about that! It was just the first song that I thought of. Wait... I know of another one!"_

"Is it sung by a boy?"

"_No! Its Kelly Clarkson's song, _Catch My Breath_!"_

"Okay, then! Leaf, PLAY IT!"

"Right, Misty!" Then, she pressed a button on the phone and the sound of a piano rang through the air. Misty closed her eyes and started to sing, making a beautiful sound.

"I don't wanna be left behind, Distance was a friend of mine." Misty sang, "Catching breath in a web of lies, I've spent most of my life...Riding waves, playing acrobat, shadowboxing the other half. Learning how to react, I've spent most of my time..."

"Wow." Ash said, his eyes wide.

"'Wow' is an understatement." Drew told him, amazed.

"Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right! Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now!"

"I never knew she could sing like that..." May said, also amazed.

"Addicted to the love I found, heavy heart, now a weightless cloud. Making time for the ones that count, I'll spend the rest of my time...Laughing hard with the windows down, leaving footprints all over town. Keeping faith, karma comes around, I will spend the rest of my life... Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right! Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now..."

"She is _good_..." Gary complemented.

"You helped me see...The beauty...in everything! Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right! Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right! Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that! Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now! It's all so simple now! Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right! Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that! Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, It's all so simple now!" Misty then ended the song, blinking her eyes open and looking at the shocked spectators. Palm, though, wasn't shocked and was trying to clap with some of her vines, but wasn't doing so well. Instead, she told Misty: _"That was GREAT! I've never heard anything more beautiful in my whole life!"_

"Umm, thanks...Palm." Misty answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment, "I just know how the song is supposed to go when I hear it and I kind...of sing along."

"More like sing for it. You did that perfectly!" Drew told her. She nodded to him and said: "Well, who wants to go next?"

* * *

_**Do you guys like it so far? Tell me in a review and I'll see you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Singing Stars

By: Aubrie1234

"Who's going to go next?" Misty asked. All the girls instantly looked at the boys. Ash, Gary, and Drew stepped away. That left Paul, who scowled.

"No. I'm _not_ singing." he told them. The girls and Palm glared at him and Palm brought out her vines for emphasis.

_"You're singing or else." _Palm told him.

"'Or else' what?"

_"I'll lock you in a room and make you watch a _Ghost Stories_ episode. I'll also make it repeat over and over until you sing." _she replied.

"_Ghost Stories_? What kind of show is that?"

_"You'll see if you don't sing. It's a show I watch sometimes at night after Leaf goes to sleep."_

"I'd rather watch that than sing."

_"Okay, but don't come crying to us when it's over!" _She then led him into a room and turned on the TV, turning on a recorded episode, then closed and locked the door.

_"He won't like _Ghost Stories_. It's _really_ scary." _she explained, smiling. After thirty minutes went by, she opened the door. And everyone peered inside. They didn't see Paul.

"You don't think he escaped, do you?" May asked.

_"No, there's no way out of this room except for this door."_

"I think he's hiding, then." Gary said, "You did say it was supposed to be scary."

"Paul, _hiding_ from a _show_? I doubt it." Ash and Dawn said in unison. While they all talked at the entrance, Drew and Leaf went inside and found Paul. He was in a ball, hiding behind the couch. It was backed up against the wall, so they wouldn't have been able to see him if they hadn't searched. He was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide and whispering something about "Ax Murders." He also seemed to not notice anyone, just stared ahead at something.

"Guys? I think we found him." Drew called, but still concerned for the once cold-hearted trainer. From the time he had know Paul, he knew the trainer didn't get scared easily, especially this scared.

"...Wow. Palm, you weren't kidding when you said that it was a scary show." Misty said after they had come over.

_"You think? Anyway, who's going to coax him out of there?"_

"Dawn and Ash have known him the longest, so I guess they should." Gary suggested, "But it doesn't look like it'll be easy."

_"He's been scared out of his wits! Do you _think_ it'll be easy?"_

"Well, while we try to get him to come out, how about some of you guys sing? In the living room, though." Dawn suggested.

"Sure. Will do. Just try to get him to stop muttering and get him back to his old, cold self." Drew told her as he went out the door. Ash and Dawn were left in there, and the others thought about who would go in Paul's place.

"How about you, May?" Leaf suggested.

"Alright, but what song should I sing?"

"How about..."

"_9 To 5_ by Dolly Parton?" Gary interrupted, asking.

"Alright. Start the music!" Leaf started the song, a piano filling the air.

"Tumble outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen, pour myself a cup of ambition. And yawn and stretch and try to come to life. Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'. Out on the street the traffic starts jumpin'. The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5." May sang.

"Wow. She sounds as good as you did, Misty." Leaf whispered. She sniggered when she saw Drew looking at May in admiration and (maybe) love.

"Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'. Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'. They just use your mind and they never give you credit. It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it! 9 to 5, for service and devotion. You would think that I would deserve a fat promotion. Want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me, I swear sometimes that man is out to get me. They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter, you're just a step on the boss-man's ladder. But you got dreams he'll never take away. You're in the same boat with a lotta your friends, waitin' for the day your ship'll come in. 'N' the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way.

"Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'. Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'. They just use your mind and they never give you credit, it's enough to drive you crazy if you let it! 9 to 5, (yeah) they got you where they want you. There's a better life and you think about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it, and you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet! 9 to 5, (whoa) what a way to make a livin'. Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'. They just use your mind and they never give you credit, it's enough to drive you crazy if you let it! 9 to 5, (yeah) they got you where they want you. There's a better life and you dream about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it..." she finished.

_"Good job, May!" _Palm cheered.

"Thanks, Palm. Anyway, I think we should check up on the others." May suggested. They all nodded, then went and opened the door. This time, no-one was in sight. The TV, though, was on. It was showing commercials right now, near the beginning.

"You think they escaped or something while we listened to May?" Leaf asked.

_"Maybe, or..."_

"'Or' what?"

_"They could have coaxed him out, but he might have asked them to see why he was hiding by watching the show. That would explain why the TV's on right now."_

"Makes sense, which would mean they would be hiding behind the couch with him right now." Gary said, grabbing the remote and shutting off the TV. Misty looked behind there and saw Ash, Dawn, and Paul huddled together, hugging each other with their eyes wide and shaking.

"Bad... Very, _very_ bad..." Dawn whispered.

"Horrible..." Ash whimpered.

"Ax Murders..._Everywhere_..." Paul whispered and whimpered. They all seemed not to even notice anyone's presence as well, like Paul did earlier.

"I think I found them. They're scared out of their wits, though." Misty told the others, not taking her eyes off her poor, scared friends.

"I think this _might_ take a bit more coaxing than last time." Gary said as soon as he saw them.

* * *

_**The poor guys! Warning: DO NOT watch **_**Ghost Stories****_ unless you're thirteen or so! It is rated T or more, so NO WATCHING UNLESS YOU WANT NIGHTMARES! Review, please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Singing Stars

By: Aubrie1234

"Well, at least they're a little better now." Leaf said after a while. Nothing worked until they gave Dawn a few plushies and some food to Ash. Those made both of them feel better but they still didn't know what to do with Paul.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to help Paul? He doesn't like Plushies and he doesn't love food." Drew said. May thought and asked: "What about his pokemon? Everyone always has a special pokemon they like or love."

"I heard he has a Torterra, which is also his first pokemon, so that might work." Gary said. He reached over and grabbed Torterra's pokeball from Paul's belt. He then let out Torterra, who was confused.

_"Why am I out? I can't battle in here." _he asked. Palm explained to him what was going on and why he was out of his pokeball.

_"...and that's everything. You think you can get to him?" _she asked.

_"I'll see what I can do. Next time, he'll know not to go against you." _he said before going over to his trainer, who was still very unresponsive.

"Well, while he does that, who wants to go next? We need a boy this time." Misty said. Since Ash was still recovering, he was out. That left Gary and Drew, who both didn't want to. They shook their heads quickly and waved their hands.

"No way! I'm not doing it!" Drew said.

"Neither am I!" Gary added.

"Come on, you too! Karaoke isn't that bad." May said.

"How about Drew does his first and Gary follows? That way both of you do it and neither of you get left out." Leaf suggested.

"NO!" they both yelled before trying to bolt. Misty grabbed both of them by the collars of their shirts to stop them and they stopped. They both gulped.

"Do it, or we'll pick your songs for you." she said. They nodded as she let them go.

"Gary does Cracklin' Rosie by Neil Diamond and Drew does Sugar, Sugar by The Archies." May said.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't pick our songs for us!" Drew said.

"Well, I _lied_!" she growled. That shut him up.

"Wait, I don't even know the lyrics to the song!" Gary said as Leaf thrust a microphone into his hands.

"Then here! Sing these!" she said, shoving a piece of paper with the lyrics on it into his hands.

"Okay, okay! Just turn it on!" She did and a guitar and a trumpet started the song.

"Aw, Cracklin' Rosie, get on board. We're gonna ride 'til there ain't no more to go, taking it slow and Lord, don't you know. We'll have me a time with a poor man's lady! Hitchin' on a twilight train, ain't nothing here that I care to take along. Maybe a song, to sing when I want. No need to say please to no man for a happy tune."

"Nice!" Misty whispered to May. She nodded, but also saw Leaf looking at him intensely.

"Oh, I love my Rosie child. You got the way to make me happy, you and me we go in style. Cracklin' Rose, you're a store-bought woman, but you make me sing like a guitar hummin'. So hang on to me, girl, our song keeps runnin' on! Play it now, play it now, play it now, my baby. Cracklin' Rosie, make me a smile. Girl, if it lasts for an hour, that's all right, 'cause we got all night to set the world right. Find us a dream that don't ask no questions, yeah!

"Oh, I love my Rosie child, you got the way to make me happy, you and me we go in style. Cracklin' Rose, you're a store-bought woman, but you make me sing like a guitar hummin'. So hang on to me, girl, our song keeps runnin' on. Play it now, play it now, play it now, my baby. Cracklin' Rosie, make me a smile. Girl, if it lasts for an hour, that's all right, 'cause we got all night to set the world right. Find us a dream that don't ask no questions, ba ba ba ba ba..." he finished. Everyone clapped and he flushed in embarrassment.

_"Good singing, Gary!" _Torterra called from the other room.

"Thanks, Torterra. Well, Drew, you're up!" he said before shoving the microphone into the green-haired boy's hands.

"Wait, what about my lyrics? I don't even know what the song is!"

"Seriously?! You boys need to get caught up in the different types of music." Leaf grumbled before handing him the lyrics to the song.

"Now, SING!" Misty told him, bringing out her dreaded mallet. He nodded quickly right as May started the song. A guitar and clapping started playing, signaling the start of the song.

"Sugar, ah honey honey! You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you. Honey, ah sugar sugar! You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you. I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you. (I just can't believe it's true) I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling, too. (I just can't believe it's true) Ah sugar, ah honey honey! You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you. Oh honey, ah sugar sugar! You are my candy girl and you've got me wanting you." May was looking at him and sighed happily. His voice sounded so nice to her.

"When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be. (I know how sweet a kiss can be) Like the summer sunshine, pour your sweetness over me. (Pour your sweetness over me) Oh, Sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey, pour a little sugar on it, baby. I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah! Pour a little sugar on it, oh yeah! Pour a little sugar on it honey, pour a little sugar on it, baby. I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah! Pour a little sugar on it honey!

"Ah sugar, ah honey honey! You are my candy girl, and you've got me wanting you! (Oh honey, honey, sugar sugar...) You are my candy girl..."

_"Great job, Drew!" _Palm said. She nudged and licked him.

"Okay okay, Palm, I get it! Hahaha, stop!" he laughed because she was tickling him.

_"NO! You deserve this, since that song made me so hungry for sweets!"_

"I didn't want to sing it! Hahaha! May made me!"

_"But still! You goodie two-shoes!"_

"This might take a while. Palm is acting like Drew is someone she hasn't seen in a long time." Leaf said, watching.

* * *

_**Poor Drew. I just hope he doesn't get crushed. Anyway, listen to those songs! I love them! Don't worry, though. Ash and Dawn will be able to do theirs and Paul will to. It'll just take a while, though.**_


End file.
